Regions
Regions Overview Starting Areas Arcadian Forest [[Arcadian Forest|'Arcadian Forest']] is the region where elves and humans begin the game. It is the primary region with the capitol city of Greenmont. The highlights include the low level town of Silence and the Mist Trader Base Camp south of it, and the Aryurumoka Campsite next to Cliffwatch. This region features the dungeon Flame: The Madness in Arcadian Forest. Tear Coast [[Tear Coast|'Tear Coast']] is the next region players will encounter on their questing journey. It can be reached on foot by heading west from Arcadian Forest. Its main features are the town of Bellshoal which has an Auction House, the dungeons Knahswahs Prison and Flame: Rebirth of Faith, and Flare Island which is located in the northwest. In the north is Old Oak Mine, which players can teleport into Swamp of Wyrms. Swamp of Wyrms [[Swamp of Wyrms|'Swamp of Wyrms']] is the first region players encounter that features trappable mounts and a PvP zone. Players under level 70 will not automatically be PvP flagged, unless they perform an action on another player (even friendly actions like healing). Glimmermoor is the main city and, while mostly unknown, Port Verecy offers free travel to the next region, The Whispering Islands. Another highlight in this region are the dungeons Relic's Key and Rising Flare: Chasing Shadow. The Whispering Islands [[The Whispering Islands|'The Whispering Islands']] is refreshingly larger than the previous regions but has overall less land mass, due to its many islands. The largest town is Eversummer Port but it is overshadowed by Vega Square, a PvP zone. This region also has trappable mounts and features the dungeons: Eristar's Temple and Rising Flare: Into the Darkness. Players can travel south on foot to enter The Great Desert. The Great Desert [[The Great Desert|'The Great Desert']] is a giant open region with many scattered small towns and settlements, each with various combinations of having a teleport, mailbox, and/or storage box or none of the above. Its main town is Crimson Tower: Antoria which features an Auction House. There is one PvP zone in the south, Edge of Desert. This region requires a significant amount of travel to quest in but it features trappable mounts and one trappable pet. Two dungeons are located outside Gate of Sailen, Sailen: The Lower City and Sailen: The Palace. This region is connected to The Whispering Islands to the north and Sinskaald Rift to the south. Sinskaald Rift [[Sinskaald Rift|'Sinskaald Rift']] is a dangerous region with many cliffs. The first questing area is located in a PvP zone, Scorched Plains. Its main town is The Suspended City, which offers very little for a town. Many enemy outposts and strongholds appear all over the region, as well as a few friendly settlements. This region features trappable mounts and the dungeons Eidolon's Horizon and Rising Flare: Burn Out the Night. Under Realm [[Under Realm|'Under Realm']] is high level region introducing two world bosses, Mato and Gelinu. It also features the dungeons Abyss of Limitless Gears and Metal Ziggurat. Its main city is Coldring. This region has trappable mounts and trappable pets, which can spawn in one of two PvP zones located by the world bosses. Eternal Frostlund [[Eternal Frostlund|'Eternal Frostlund']] is currently the highest level region featuring the most PvP zones. It has trappable mounts and trappable pets, Trial Field of the Limit, and the dungeon Stardust Realm. Its main city is Generator's Temple. Category:Regions